Party For The New Pony
by TheWhiteFilly
Summary: I do hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 2 will be out soon.


**Party For the new Pony**

Pony Ville was a peaceful town where friendship defiantly IS magic. All the Ponies know each other, and that's why they knew this 'New Pony' was not from this part of Equestria. She was strange and white; almost every feature on her small like body was white, except her mane and tail, which were both light pink. She wore her mane over her eyes so no other Pony could actually see them, which seemed like a miracle.

EveryPony wondered: How could she see? Who is this Pony? What is her name?

No living Pony could really answer any of the questions, so they just called her 'The White Filly'

Pinkie Pie tried to make contact with her, but not even her cheerful face and bouncy personality could put even the tiniest smile on the White mares face.

Pinkie Pie was determined to make this strange mare her friend. It was even harder to make friends with this Pony then it was with Cranky Doodle Donkey.

Pinkie Pie tried and tried, she couldn't even get the Mare to so much as look at her.

She began to rack her brain desperately. Looking for an option.

When it hit her.

"I would throw her a Party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly, slapping her face with her hoof, punishing herself for not thinking of that at first.

But the party was harder then she thought, she would have to try to lure the Mysterious White Mare into her house so the party could begin, but how could she? She couldn't even get The White Filly to look at her.

Pinkie Pie sat down on the nearest rock, her hoof tapping on her chin, she had to think of something.

"Hey, Pinkie, how goes it?" Said a booming voice from above, disturbing Pinkie from her thoughts. It was Rainbow Dash. "Oh Dashie." Said Pinkie Pie, trying to hold back the tears beginning to brew in her eyes, "this new Pony is being so stubborn, I can't get her to become one of our friends." She buried her face in her hooves, tears that she was holding back gushed out of her eyes. Rainbow dash put a comforting hoof on the crying Pink Pony. "Don't worry, Pinks." Said Dash Sympathetically, "she was to unusual for you."

"B-b-but dashie, wh-what am I going to do?" Pinkie said, her eyes acting like taps.

"I have no Idea Pinks, Twilight is good with these sorts of things, and she'll give you better advice." The Rainbow maned Pegasus said.

Pinkie Pie nodded, and started to trot towards Twilight Sparkles Tree house home.

When Pinkie Pie arrived, she trotted up to the door. She felt the wooden door and pressed her cheek against it, it was surprisingly smooth and the tiniest bit cold.

She knocked on it softly, it didn't make much of a sound, and so it was no surprised to Pinkie when Twilight didn't respond. Pinkie knocked on it much louder.

She waited one minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Thirty minutes.

The time flew by, and Pinkie hadn't realized that she had been standing there for almost over an hour. But she hadn't bothered to knock once more.

When she thought she had been standing there for a little too long, she was sure Twilight wasn't at home. Pinkie sniffled. "Who is going to help me now?"

She was about to go home when she heard a voice from behind.

"Pinkie! What are you doing? Are you alright?"

It was Twilight Sparkle.

Pinkie Pies sad face instantly turned bright. "Twilight! You're here!" Pinkie said, bouncing over to the Unicorn. "I have this problem, you know that new Pony?"

'Ugh, don't remind me." Twilight muttered, pulling out some blue prints from her saddle. "She's so rude, I was in line to buy some cherries, and she just pushed in! The nerve."

Pinkie Pie was surprised by this, she would have never expected an action committed by a subtle, mysterious pony like that!

"Well, I want to throw a party for her!" Pinkie Pie said in her usual cheery voice. "It must be hard being the new pony…." Twilights voice trailed off, she looked at the ground as if searching for something. Pinkie knew twilight was in deep thought of a dark memory. Suddenly Twilights eyes opened wide. "Pinkie, I have to go!" And with that, she galloped into her house and shut the door behind her.

Pinkies face collapsed. She trotted sadly back to Sugar Cube Corner.

She lay on her bed and fell into a deep pool of sadness and depression.

Just then, she heard a thump coming from downstairs.  
>She trotted down, thinking it was a customer picking up one of the bakery goodies. But then she saw it, something that shocked her, something that would be sealed in her mind for the whole of her life.<p>

The bakery.

It was a wreck.

The chairs were toppled over, the counter was crushed underneath the display of cupcakes, the walls ripped up and wrecked.

But not only that, there was a two words written on the wall. לבנים הצדדים.

She had learnt Hebrew back when she was a little filly, and she enjoyed it so much, she took the liberty of learning the whole Hebrew vocabulary. She could speak fluent Hebrew, so she, of course, knew what this said.

White Parties.

She stumbled back; she wanted to be away from the bold words written on the walls of the bakery, but she had crashed into another Pony.

She tumbled forward, and slowly opened her eyes. At first it was just a blur of grey and pink, but then it was clear.

It was her.

The white filly.

The white mare looked at Pinkie with a mix of confusion and aggression. Well, that was Pinkies assumption, as the fact that still remained; Pinkie still couldn't see the other mare's eyes.

"Wh-where did you come from… why are you here?" Pinkie managed to stutter out.

The white Pony's frown widened into a scowl.

Pinkie was full of dread.

She had never been so frightened in her life.

She soon found herself crying and whimpering. She was sure she heard the other mare mutter out "Pathetic."

The white mare towered over the cowering pink pony, Pinkie was too frightened to move or escape. The mare lunged at her.

Pinkie awoke screaming. Panting hard, she looked around confused. Pinkie then realized, once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, that she was in her bedroom. She looked at her alarm clock.

2:00 AM.

Pinkie pie touched her pillow; it was soaked from her tears.

She had trouble going back to sleep, as she couldn't stop thinking of the dream that lingered in the back of her mind. After countless restless hours, Pinkie found herself drift into a long, dreamless dream.

Once she awoke, she trotted sleepily downstairs, scanned everywhere in the bakery in case of any sign of chaos. As she thought, it was just a dream, a very realistic, frightening dream. Pinkie felt the tiniest bit better, but still felt unsure about the 'Welcome to Pony Ville' surprise party for the Newcomer.

Pinkie Pie wasn't her regular self, she wasn't full of energy or bouncing to every destination she would go to. She was droopy and it was tiring enough to get out of the door of Mrs. Cakes bakery.

Pinkie was depressed the whole day; she would just lie down on any comfortable spot she could find.

"Um, Pinkie Pie?" Came a subtle voice from behind her. Pinkie looked up. It was Fluttershy.

"Are you okay? You haven't been your normal self. Um, should we give you space?"

Pinkie looked behind the shy mare and saw all her other friends. Worried was written all other there face.

Pinkie plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'm fine guys! I just didn't get enough sleep."  
>That didn't calm any of her friends down; they could all tell Pinkie was lying.<p>

"Darling, we are your friends." Rarity announced regally, trotted over to the deflated Pony. "And we want you to tell us what happened, your not looking as fabulous as you always are."

"I'm fine I said!" Said the Party Pony, anger building in her voice.

"Pinkie, you are the opposite of fine." Said Rainbow Dash, scooping Pinkie Pie up into a hug.

Pinkie couldn't take any of this any longer; she pushed the Pegasus off of her, and used up all of her energy to gallop off.

'No parties, no parties, no parties, no parties' was all that was going through her mind.


End file.
